Cherry Blossom Memories
by FleeceofSteel
Summary: What happens when old memories are brought back of a summer day under a cherry blossom tree?KISHUXICHIGO PAIRING. Contain:Future lemon


Me: Hi and welcome to "Cherry Blossom Memories'' I'm your authoress, TheCheshireCatGrins'Kishu teleports in'Kishu: and I'm her helper, KishuMe: Thank you, Kishu would you like to do the disclaimer for me please?Kishu: sure! **Disclaimer: she does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters!!!!**Me: 'Cause if I did, Masaya would have died and Kishu would have Ichigo!Kishu: And that's why I can't wait to see how this story : Enjoy and please review!

The scents of cherry blossoms fill the air, as a little strawberry red hair girl sat alone under an, in-season ,Sakura tree. The wind blew and the little girl clutched at her pink and red kimono, she adjusted at her white obi and sighed.

"They promised they would show up…they promised." She exhaled as her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

Upset she sat under the tree and cried. Until one moment a little boy approached her and asked innocently, "why are you crying?"

The little girl tried to bring her crying to a halt and looked up to find a cute boy before her. Her clothing was strange, unlike what she had seen before, he had on a long silver turtle neck robe attire that covered his arms and legs; only to show off the brown boots he had underneath. his eyes were big, almost round bright golden orbs that she couldn't help but be memorized by that seemed to be slightly hidden by the bangs of his forest green hair.

"I'm crying because my parents never showed up. They promised they would meet me here and we would have a picnic under the Sakura tree today. We wanted to spend time together before we head out to cultural festival tonight… But they never showed up and I'm alone now."

The little boy looked at her for a moment then smiled. "You're not alone, because I'm with you now." He smiled big as he took her hand. Her eyes widen as a light pink blush appeared and smiled just as big. "Thank you very much, I'm Momomiya Ichigo . What's your name?"

"I'm-

Before the boy could say his name he slowly started to fade away. Ichigo gasped and reached for him. But only to awake sat up in her bed. She put her hand on her forehead and looked down. "That dream again" she looked up and thought "_**Why do I keeping dreaming about that day?**_" she closes her eyes and thought "_**What was that Boys name**_?"

She sat in her bed wondering about that day till she heard her mother calling her, "Ichigo Breakfast is ready." Ichigo yawned while getting out of bed and started to get dressed.

She came down the stairs for breakfast wearing a plain short sleeve pink blouse with a matching hot pink skirt that went to her knees. She was about to head out the door when her mom stopped her.

"Aren't you going to going to eat something?"

She looked at her mother and smiled. "No, thank you, I'm not hungry right now, mom."

Her mother gave a concerned look. "Umm, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned "Yes mom?"

"Your Father and I won't be home tonight. Will you be ok by yourself?"

Ichigo just looked at her mother and smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You and dad have fun." She smiled as she walked out the door.

As she walked towards the park she pondered on the dream she had last night. "_**Why? Why do I keep having these dreams about what happen that day? That happened 10 years ago…" **_She was happy it was a lovely day and she could go to the park to think about this. When she reached the park, she sat down on the park bench, under the comforting shade of a tree. She closed her eyes and thought, "_**Ever since me and Aoyama-kun broke up I keep having those dreams**_" she frowned as she remembered the day her and Aoyama broke up. It was only two weeks ago, but it felt like it were years yet the pain stayed as though it happened to her just now.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**I'm so excited about this date with Masaya." **__Ichigo smiled. __**"I always enjoy coming out with him, any chance I get." **_

_I was so happy he decided to take me out to a nice sushi restaurant. I knew this "talk" he wanted to have with me must be important to come to a place like this. I wonder what it's about. I'm sure whatever it is, everything will be fine. _

_Masaya was giving me a faint smile but something was different in his gaze. I was becoming more and more paranoid. We sat down inside in the corner of the joint and he wasted no time to order us some snacks; Nigiri, Maki, Chirashi, and Oshi...More like a feast! He was building me up for something; I could feel it more and more in my stomach. _

_We ate actually very quietly and I was welling up with each passing second, I could barely stomach what food I ate. He made nothing more than small talk with me and I tried to make small talk back. _

"_Hey, I got a good idea; let's go to our special spot at the park, you know, the bench, under the tree. We'll talk there." I insisted, hoping maybe a comfortable environment could open him up. _

_He nodded in agreement and we held hands the whole way there. He even held my hand as he looked into my eager eyes and his were stern and sad, I've never seen so many emotions from a man. _

_I continued to hold his hand "Tell me, Aoyama-kun , what is it?"_

_His looked changed all at once and he threw my hands down. I gasped. "Ichigo…Chan, I really love you with all my heart…you know that, right?"_

_My stomach turned in every knot; I didn't want to hear the rest. _

"_I've found someone else, Ichigo."_

_My eyes widen and the tears I had been holding back all night came to front. _

"_I thought you loved me? What went wrong? I don't understand."_

"_Look, I don't know what to tell you. This person is special to me and I know we can make it work. It doesn't change I love you though…"_

_I couldn't bare another word, I was sickened, I wanted to puke, All I could do was turn and run away in defeat. I can't fight for someone that has already made up their mind so willingly. I wish them the best of luck…_

_**End of Flashback**_

She frowned as she sat alone on the park bench; she realized this was the very park bench. It was once so special, had so many happy memories. A place where they could share secrets and eat ice-cream together. It will continue to be a place of secrets, as the last one Masaya revealed was a secret that he was no longer in love and now left her for someone else. "_**Why did I have to fall for him ; Im such a fool. I wonder who this person is…I wonder who Masaya truly is, that was not the boy I fell in love with"**_

Ichigo continued sitting there thinking about Masaya, trying to find out what went wrong. The wind blew a cherry blossom petal on her cheek. "A Sakura petal…" she said as took it off her cheek. When see saw the petal she remember the dream she had last night again and forgot all about Masaya for that moment.

"The dream….Could it be trying to tell me something? she thought aloud. "Maybe going to the spot where we met…it will help me remember some more."

One thing she knew for sure was that spot where she first met the mysterious boy. She wanted to remember. This forgotten memory was calling out to her and she had no idea why.

Little did she know there was a very logical reason this was calling out to her. Because it wasn't the memory, it was a person. He smirked behind the tree and vanished off again.

Me: Well...Kishu:I knew he was a bastard! How could he do that to my konekochan!Me: Im srry but that's how life is but im sure you'll like the next chapter though ! And to all the readers, please review. 3

-Someone appears-: This is fanfic writer, Iroka! I'm the beta and I hope you'll continue to read, it's a good story, right? J Bye!

NEXT TIME ON CHERRY BLOSSOM MEMORIES: A Gift of Memories


End file.
